


Relief

by underneaththemoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Gen, Minecraft, Other, luv, ryan is a hoT DAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to mod Minecraft on your computer, but it's not working out too well. Ryan shows up just around the time you're ready to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/gifts).



> This is bad. I'M SORRY.

A black screen pops up where Minecraft should be. You groan in anger as you close the window and go back to the program file. Everything you had done until now was exactly like the videos you had been watching. Who knew it would be this hard to mod this stupid game? It was much of a complicated mod either. It was only going to add aesthetically pleasing qualities to the game. Better water, better sky, better everything basically, but you couldn't seem to get it to work right.

Quickly moving some files and pieces around, you go to open the game again. Clasping your hands over your eyes, you wait to hear the sound of the title screen music. After a few minutes, you remove your hands to find a black screen.

"Are you KIDDING?" you exclaim, slamming your fists onto the desk. You choke back a loud of frustration as you rest your head on the keyboard. Everything goes quiet. The empty office was now radiating a quiet fury from you, frustrating you even more. For a moment, you consider just packing up your things and heading home for the day. It'd be easy. Just tell someone you aren't feeling well and it's time to go home. You wouldn't even have to think about the damn mods until you came back to work the next day. Without any internal argument against this, you start packing your bag.

Right as you've checked your phone to figure out who to call and tell you're leaving, Ryan shows up. Perfect. You'll tell him and then go right home. He smiles as soon as he sees you and you smile right back. Ryan has always been your favorite person to work with since he's one of the most calm people in Achievement Hunter.

"Hey, what's up, (y/n)? Going somewhere?" he says as he goes to sit at his desk. You pulled your bag over your shoulder and nod. 

"Yeah, don't feel too well... Gonna go home." You nervously mess with the strap of the bag as you see Ryan squint at you. He looks to your computer and nods. You also look and notice you haven't closed anything so the blank Minecraft program was sitting open. Ryan gets up to take a better look at the screen and then looks to you.

"Mods?" You nod and he shuts his eyes, chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" you ask defensively. You had just put in two hours of frustrating work to get Ryan laughing at you. He walks over to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder. He strokes you arm and gives you a little squeeze.

"Mods are tough. I know. I used to do them before we hired more people like yourself." Ryan lets go of you and goes to sit on the big leather couch in the corner. You go and flop yourself next to him, dropping your bag on the floor. Your whole body slumps over onto the side of the couch as you groan in frustration. 

Ryan scoots towards you and wraps his arms around your stressed, tired body. It's a little shocking at first. This was a lot closer than most contact the two of you had shared in the past. But it's nice. You relaxed and hold his arms with your own.

"(Y/N), I can help you with them when you need it," he explains, closing his eyes and bring you closer. You sit the two of you up and you wrap your arms around him underneath his hold. It's warm here and comforting. The way this moment felt was like when you first had someone call you a best friend or someone you liked called you cute. It was exciting and felt unrealistically wonderful. 

The two of you are there for at least ten minutes, holding each other in silence and not really minding it. You break the silence with a yawn and Ryan laughs. You both look at each other and silently agree on stretching out on the couch. It's a cheesy big spoon little spoon moment, with Ryan as the big spoon, but you're comfortable and it's a way to stay distracted from the fact that your senior has to help you with your work. It just felt good to know that the person you admired most in the office somehow knew the right way to get you to feel better. You eventually feel the impact of a light sleep hit you and you shut your eyes. Ryan's light breathing lets you know that he's probably half asleep, trying to stay awake in case anyone still needs him for something somewhere else in the office. He's not long for the world and neither are you are you both comfortably fall asleep.


End file.
